Hurts of the Heart
by nomis2003
Summary: A attack by Drakken at a party leaves Ron Without his best Friend, What will he do to avenge her? HERE IT IS AT LAST, CHAPTER 5
1. Math Homework

***Disclaimer - I do not own any of the Characters in this story, all are the property of Disney***  
  
---===Hurts of the heart===---  
  
A cool summers eve at middleton, our heros kim possible and ron stoppable are enjoying a nice break from all the stresses of class.  
  
Ron: HOW CAN THEY DO THIS TO US!!!!!  
  
Kim: oh come on ron, its only math.  
  
Ron: they gave us homework to do on the weekend of moniques party! i was going to score some mondo chicks at that party, now im gonna be stuck home doing math.  
  
Kim: its no big, just try to finish it tonight.  
  
Ron: kp, do you know how good i am at maths?  
  
kim: ok, ill admit your not the best at it...........  
  
ron: I stink at maths, completely and utterly, there is no way i can get this all finished by saturday,  
  
Rufus, sitting on Rons shoulder, lets out a squeak of agreement and runs down into Rons pocket  
  
Ron: see, rufus knows, he has to sit there and watch me suffer as i toil on, sum after sum  
  
Kim: dont you think your overeacting a bit?  
  
The arguments go on as the two make their way to the lockers, but maybe i should give you a bit of background first. Kim possible and Ron Stoppable have been friends since their first years of school, that friendship has since grown into them being partners in the fights against crime,along with a computer genius named Wade. Kims website claims that she can do anything, and she can (as long as its not to gross). so the three of them, answer cries for help from all over the globe, the likes of Dr. Drakken, shego and duff killigan are just some of the evil villians that they have to deal with.  
  
Kim: hey Wade, whats the sitch?  
  
Kim opens her locker to the Computer screen she keeps there and sees Wade upon the screen  
  
Wade: Nothing bad if thats what you mean, i just wanted to tell you that monique has me being the DJ for her party this weekend  
  
Kim: wait,.... your acctully going to leave your room?  
  
Ron: oh my gosh! that hasnt happend in like years.  
  
Wade: i know, i know. but she said she would smash my computer to bits if i didnt do it, so i really have no choice  
  
Kim starts giggling and silently praises her friend, not many people can get the best of wade.  
  
Ron: hey wade, did you check the internet for me?  
  
Kim: Huh? whats that about?  
  
Wade: yes i did Ron, there is no such thing as inflatable muscles and babe magnets  
  
Ron: ahhh man!  
  
Kim: Ron you are so lame  
  
Ron: exactly, how can i pick up chicks looking like a stick  
  
Kim sighs and finishes taking her books from the locker, they both say goodbye to Wade and head to class  
  
***Ok chapter one finished, tell us what you think people***  
  
- Nomis2003 


	2. The Party

***Disclaimer - I do not own any of the Characters from Kim possible, all are the property of Disney***  
  
---===Hurts of the Heart===--- Chapter 2  
  
Saturday morning at Kim's house.  
  
Kim: Here you go Ron, all finished.  
  
Ron: Thanks KP, I would never have gotten all this done. By the way, how did you manage to do all your homework and mine?  
  
Kim: it was no big, I had Wade use his computer to do it.  
  
Ron: Really?!  
  
Ron reaches for the kimmunicator lying on Kim's Bed, seconds later Wades face appears on the screen.  
  
Wade: NO  
  
Ron: But you don't even know what I was going to ask yet!  
  
Wade: Yes I do, "say Wade would you be able to do all my homework from now on"  
  
Kim Giggles as Ron Glares at Wade  
  
Ron: Fine, Fine (he throws his hands up) you'll be sorry if im to busy to go out on a mission  
  
Kim walks over and hugs him  
  
Kim: Awwwwww don't worry Ron, if you say your to busy to come........well, ill just make you.  
  
Wade: you two had better get a move on, the parties starting in an hour  
  
Kim: don't worry Wade we'll be there  
  
Wade Signs off and leaves Kim and Ron to get ready. An hour later, at the party in Monique's backgarden.......  
  
Ron: Booyah, check out all these chicks  
  
Rufus: uhuh, uhuh  
  
Both of them put on dark sunglasses and proceed to strut around the pool Kim sighed and looked around for Monique, finally spotting her over by the stairs to the diving board  
  
Kim: hey Monique  
  
Monique: Kim! You are not going to believe who I got to play here later.  
  
Kim: let me guess, Josh Mankey?  
  
Monique: Yeh.....how did you know?  
  
Kim: You always get him to play when you have a party.  
  
Monique: Hmmm, maybe but it gives you the chance to chat with him.  
  
Kim: Oh please, I got over Josh ages ago  
  
Monique: you did? Oh well, just have fun anyway  
  
Unknown to all present at the party a small plane was overhead, and at its controls sat Dr. Drakken and Shego  
  
Shego: Remind me why we are doing this?  
  
Drakken: because its what we do, remember. We try to take over the world.  
  
Shego: I meant, why are we doing this on a Saturday, I wanted to go shopping!  
  
Drakken: certain sacrifices have to be made, besides we might be able to catch Kim by surprise.  
  
A loud beep started to come from the console.  
  
Drakken: A beep, is it a good beep?  
  
Shego: Kims right below us!  
  
Drakken: Ah, normally I would say damn bleep, but this time I think we can use this. Do you have the package I told you to bring?  
  
Shego: yeh, I threw it in the back  
  
Drakken: WHAT! That's very sensitive equipment Shego, if you've damaged it, its coming out of your pay  
  
Shego: whats this pay that you speak of....  
  
Drakken: never mind that, lets go.  
  
Saying this Both Proceed to Jump out of the plane and plummet to earth, leaving the plane in the hands of their goons (which just goes to show how silly these people can be)  
  
Meanwhile, on the ground....  
  
Ron: I don't believe this, I've tried every girl at the party, and I've been turned down by every girl at the party. And look at Rufus!  
  
Rufus walks past being carried by a large group of girls  
  
Rufus: uhuh, Booyah, uhuh  
  
Ron: what does he have that I don't?  
  
At that point the group standing next to them let out shouts of awe and shock The three friends look up to see two people coming down on parachutes  
  
Ron: hmmmmm, those two look familiar.  
  
Kim: Its Drakken and Shego, Ron Lets move.  
  
Kim and Ron leap into action as the two interlopers land beside the pool  
  
Kim: What are you up to this time Drakken?  
  
Drakken: Well if it isn't little Kimmie, SHEGO ATTACK  
  
Shego: with pleasure  
  
Shego and Kim launch into battle, Throwing punches that knock half the party guests into the pool, and half into the bushes surrounding the garden. Meanwhile Drakken Pulls a rather large and deadly looking laser rifle from his backpack and aims it at Kim  
  
Drakken: HA HA HA HA HA HA HA, now watch as Kim's molecules are torn apart. SHEGO NOW!!!  
  
Shego back flips onto the diving board and out of the way, Kim turns towards Drakken with a horrified look on her face.  
  
Ron: KIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIM NOOOOOO  
  
Ron desperately tries to get to his friend, but just before he makes it Drakken fires the weapon and a red beam of light strikes Kim's chest and throws her backwards onto the floor.  
  
***Chapter 2 done, managed to make this one a bit longer. Reviews Please (*** 


	3. Goodbye Kim

***Disclaimer - I do not own any of the Characters from Kim Possible, all are the property of Disney***  
  
---===Hurts of the Heart===--- Chapter 3  
  
The next few days went like a dream for Ron, the same scene playing through his head again and again. His last few moments with Kim.......  
  
Ron: KIM NOOOO  
  
Ron runs over to his fallen friend and holds her tight, tears falling from his eyes. Kim Looks up slowly.  
  
Kim: R...Ron.  
  
Ron: Kim don't worry, we'll get a doctor, we'll get some help, just hang on!  
  
The party guests, having now recovered from the fight between Kim and Shego, are all standing around them completely silent. Even Drakken and Shego are momentarily Speechless.  
  
Kim Raises her hand and places it on Ron's cheek, he puts his own hand on hers and holds it close.  
  
Kim: G....Goodbye..... Ro...Ron.  
  
Ron: NOOOOOO  
  
Ron watches in horror as Kim's Body disintegrates into nothing and he finally lets go Completely, dropping to the floor and sobbing. 3 minutes later the police arrive and start to drag all the kids present to the station for questioning, one walks over to where Ron is lying.  
  
Police Officer: er.. son, would you mind coming with us?  
  
Ron: shes gone....shes gone......kims gone  
  
That was all he could say as the newly arrived doctors took him, and several others who had been injured in the fight, into the ambulance.  
  
Two weeks later, the memory is still fresh in Ron's mind, the one thought that still haunts him though  
  
Ron: what happened to Drakken and Shego?  
  
Ron is sitting in his room with the Kimmunicator  
  
Wade: I don't know, nobody saw them leave, but they had to have left before the police came.  
  
Ron: well duh  
  
Wade: hey im just trying to help, man.  
  
Ron hangs his head  
  
Ron: I know Wade, im sorry, im just still upset  
  
Wade: we all are Ron, are u gonna be at the funeral tomorrow?  
  
Ron: Yeh, Mr and Mrs possible want me to make a speech as i was closest to her  
  
Those last words set off a bell in Rons mind, they had been close, but nothing except friendship had ever existed between the two. Now, after she was gone, Ron knew only to well how he felt about her. Without them even knowing it was there, love had blossomed between them. Now she was gone Ron felt like a part of him was gone forever, and it made him sick inside.  
  
Ron: ok, I gotta go, see you tomorrow Wade.  
  
Wade: yeh, see you Ron  
  
The screen goes blank and Ron lets out a long sigh  
  
Ron: oh Kim, why did you have to go? Why couldn't Drakken have shot me instead. At least you could still be out saving the world, im no good at anything without you  
  
Ron's Mum: Ron honey, time for dinner!  
  
Ron: coming Mum  
  
Meanwhile at Drakkens Lair.....  
  
Drakken: What the hell Is thing anyway?  
  
Shego: what?  
  
Drakken: this laser thing, I didn't make it!  
  
Shego: and you didn't notice it when you shot Kim Possible?  
  
Drakken: well... I was caught up in the moment, oh who cares what it is anyway! It got rid of her didn't it?  
  
Shego: yes but I thought the plan was to only stun Kim and kidnap.... Damn, I can never remember his name.  
  
Drakken: well it doesn't matter now, lets just throw this thing away and work out a new plan for world domination. Shego: do we have to? I mean its really sunny outside, and I could really use some tanning!  
  
Drakken: grrrr... Just get on with it!!  
  
Drakken slams his hand down on the laser device and it gives off a bleep Both Drakken and Shego peer down at it  
  
Drakken: erm... what was that?  
  
Shego: your asking me?? You're the mad genius around he.....  
  
Shego stops talking as the laser starts to shake and spark, after a couple of seconds it lets out a bright beam of light which rebounds of a mirror and shoots through the door into the next room, where there is a huge Flash and a loud bang  
  
Drakken and Shego peek round the door frame, as they see whats inside a grin forms on their faces  
  
Drakken: well, well, well I this laser may have its uses after all!  
  
***Chapter three done - thanx to all those who have reviewed so far*** 


	4. Grim Thoughts

***Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters from Kim Possible, all are the property of Disney***  
  
---===Hurts of the Heart===--- Chapter 4  
  
It's the day of Kim's funeral, a huge crowd of people, all from previous Kim's previous missions, are gathered around a large stone statue of her. Ron stands off to one side with Wade, preparing to make his speech.  
  
Ron: Ok Stoppable, you can do this, just keep calm and try not to loose it.  
  
Wade: Ron, I doubt that everyone will mind if you do cry, they all know how close you were to Kim  
  
Ron: I have to be strong......for Kim  
  
The priest finishes the sermon and asks Ron to come forth, he steps slowly up to the podium surrounded by flowers  
  
Ron: I've been friends with Kim for longer than most can remember, and for the past several years I was her partner in crime fighting. We shared so many adventures together and had so much fun doing it. On her website she said that she could do anything and, again and again, she proved that statement to be true. She was the most honest, caring and hardworking person that I had ever met.  
  
Ron takes a deep breath and starts to sob  
  
Ron: I doubt the world will ever forget her, Kim Possible  
  
The crowd gives a small applause for Ron's speech as he leaves the podium, he walks back over to where Wade is standing and starts to whisper to him  
  
Ron: Wade, Rufus, I doubt that Kim would want team possible to drop out of existence, are we agreed that we keep going. We keep fighting?  
  
Wade and Rufus both nod, a determined look on their faces.  
  
Ron: good, now our first job, find out where Drakkens latest lair is, hes gonna pay for what he did!!.......  
  
A small helicopter flys towards the small island known as Isla Evilano , a face looks out from the window. It's a rounded face with a bushy beard covering the lover portion, he carries with him an impressive set of golf clubs. This man is Duff Killigan, another of Kim Possibles foes.  
  
The helicopter lands and killigan steps out. He lets out a whistle as he observes the impressive lair constructed within an active volcano (this again proves how silly these evil villains really are)  
  
Duff Killigan: I've always wanted to get me one of these  
  
A door opens nearby and Dr. Drakken and Shego walk out.  
  
Dr. Drakken: ah Killigan, I'm glad you could make it  
  
Duff Killigan: are you kidding?! Its not everyday that one of us actually defeats Kim Possible, I was happy to come.  
  
Dr. Drakken: yes well, we have something to show you.  
  
Duff Killigan: what?  
  
Dr. Drakken: we may have gotten rid of the main problem of taking over the world, but we still haven't done it yet.  
  
Duff Killigan: Aye, that's true  
  
Dr. Drakken: It should be easy now, except for one thing. The Buffoon!  
  
Duff Killigan: what can the wee boy do? He's completely useless  
  
Dr. Drakken: that may be so, but we did just kill his best friend, he's bound to be a little angry, and people are capable of quite a bit when their angry.  
  
He shuddered  
  
Dr. Drakken: as you may remember from the mind control chips. Anyway, shall we?  
  
He leads the Scotsman inside, down a long corridor and into a large chamber. Along the walls are lots of glass cylinders.  
  
Duff Killigan: ooooo glass tubes, this is all you wanted to show me?!?  
  
Dr. Drakken: hardly  
  
He takes them over to one particular cylinder. Inside is an unconscious man in an extremely decorated military uniform.  
  
Duff Killigan: Whos he?  
  
Dr. Drakken: this man is general Phillips, a well respected member of the American military, I have developed a way of stealing the highest ranking members of the country right out from under peoples noses  
  
Duff Killigan: this all sounds good Drakken, but wha has It go' to do with me? Dr. Drakken: ill show you, come this way  
  
He leads Killigan out of the room, Shego lets out a sigh and begins to walk after them, suddenly she stops and listens, she could swear she had just heard footsteps behind her.  
  
Shego: HAH got y...  
  
She stops talking as she spins round, realising there is no one there, she looks confused for a second but then dismisses it and leaves the room  
  
As the door closes a cloaked figure appears out of thin air and breathes heavily.  
  
Cloaked Figure: You are strong Shego, we shall see how you fair soon enough  
  
Wish a swish he disappears again and the room falls into darkness.  
  
***oooh spooky, chapter 4 all finished, sorry about the delays but the building work im having done on my house gives me little time for the computer, plz continue to review*** 


	5. Creepy People

Nomis: well here it is folks, the long awaited (at least I hope it is! u didn't all give up on me now did ya?) chapter 5. Now that ive finished my exams ill try to update sooner in future, now sit back and enjoy!!

Disclaimer - I do not own any of the characters from Kim Possible, all are the property of Disney

---Hurts of the Heart--- Chapter 5

Ron, Wade Mr and Mrs Possible, Mr and Mrs Stoppable, Tim and Jim are all at the Possible house, it is 5 hours after the funeral and they are enjoying what can only be described as a feast. Each person is trying to keep a fairly cheery mood, at last Mr Possible raises the question on the parents minds

Mr Possible: so kids, what's going to happen to the possible/stoppable team now?

Ron and Wade exchange glances

Ron: well, none of us will ever be as good as Kim was at saving the world, but we really can't just give up on it. I know Drakken and Shego never will

Wade: we'll have to figure something out

Mrs Possible: Well maybe we can help......

The group continue to talk well into the night, each providing the two boys with ideas on how they might continue Kim's work.

At about 4:30 am they are all asleep, there is a small swish of air and the same dark figure seen earlier appears in the middle of the room.

Cloaked Figure: Ron Stoppable......he may be the one.......perhaps I should dispose of him now.

The figure walks over to Ron and reveals a sharp dagger, he raises it into the air....but before he can bring it down Ron lets out a grunt and opens his eyes, he glances up at the now frozen figure

Ron: I may be a klutz but im still a monkey master. You'll have to do better than that if you want to sneak up on me.

The Figure lets the knife fall the the floor and floats back

Ron: who are you and why are you here?

Cloaked Figure: straight to the point then I see. But you are not ready for the answers to those questions yet

There is another swish and the cloaked figure fades from view. Ron sits back down at the table and tries to think, but it doesn't take long before he nods off to sleep again

Meanwhile at Drakkens evil lair a small group of villains are gathered around a table. Included are Drakken and Shego, Duff Killigan, Monkey Fist and DNAmy.

Monkey Fist: this is a very ingenious scheme you've come up with Drakken. I must say I'm impressed. But there is still the matter of this weapon. If you did not make it, how did it come to be in your lair.

Drakken: I have no idea, but what does it matter?!? Its here and we should use it to our full advantage.

DNAmy: he means that if you didn't build it, it could have been planted here as part of a trap.

Drakken: oh, I didn't think of that

Duff Killigan: ay, you ne'er think of much, do you Drakken?

The rest of the group sniggers

Drakken: laugh all you want my fellow evil geniuses. But before you make up your minds whether to join me or not I feel there is something I must show you

He walks over to a wall covered in a thick red curtain and pulls a cord, the curtain swings open revealing a small chamber beyond. Each of the villains, apart from Shego, drops their mouths open in surprise.

Monkey Fist: wha.......its impossible!?!.

DNAmy: H.....h......How!?

Drakken : all will be revealed in time my friends, but first....are you all in?

The four Villains start to grin, wide evil grins. They all nod, then burst into choruses of mad sadistic laughter.

oooo creepy huh? Currently dealing with a bit of writers block so don't worry, I will reveal all and make the chapters longer, plz Review!!!!


End file.
